


Megasoreass

by Cheru-chan1316 (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, really really bad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cheru-chan1316
Summary: They had been playing this game for two weeks now. One would come up with a riddle or joke and the other had one chance to answer correctly. If you guessed wrong you had a point added to your score. Whoever reached 10 points first lost the game and became the other’s pet for a day.





	Megasoreass

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I ever wrote, please don't be too harsh.

“Hey, Colonel Bastard!”

Edward Elric burst into the office like the holy terror he was. A very bored Roy Mustang looked up in surprise at the sudden intrusion, an all too knowing smirk lighting his face. Nothing cures boredom like Edward Elric.

“To what do we owe the pleasure, Fullmetal?” his superior officer questioned.

“I finally have you, you bastard! This time I’m going to win!” yelled the flushed and excited nineteen-year-old, pointing a challenging finger towards the colonel.

Roy’s smirk broadened and he raised his eyebrows, amusement obvious in his eyes. 

“I don’t know, Fullmetal. I don’t think you could ever measure up to my skills,” taunted the dark-haired man.

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY CAN’T EVEN MEASURE UP TO YOUR NON EXISTENT ABILITIES!?” screamed a certain blond alchemist, panting heavily and viciously glaring at the man before him. Roy outright laughed. He loved getting Ed riled up. It made things more fun…especially for later.

“Well, Fullmetal, let me have it.” Roy taunted raising his eyebrows invitingly, licking his lips.

All aggression left the blond and he stumbled backwards blushing furiously.

“I….You….THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!” yelled the blond defensively.

Roy chuckled. His and Ed’s relationship was fairly new and the little blond was still shy about it, especially in public; not that everyone in HQ didn’t already know, but Roy was not shy about it and Edward was horrible at keeping secrets. Luckily most people seemed to accept it. No one would dare tease the colonel; not when he had those pretty white gloves of his; burnt to a crisp was out of season this year, but Ed did tend to catch quite a bid of teasing, though.

Roy leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms giving the blond a superior smirk.

“You came here to beat me, correct?” the colonel asked, “How do you expect to win against me in a battle of humor when you yourself cannot even handle some harmless teasing.”

Ed glared and then shouted some insults about his superior’s lack of intelligence.

“So far you have not beaten me once at this little game, Fullmetal. Perhaps we should quit?” Roy continued, unfazed by the blond’s ranting.

“No! This is a good one!” shouted the blond in a half whine; bottom lip sticking out almost in a pout.

Roy smirked again loving how stubborn the younger man could be and desperately wanting to kiss those pouting lips.

“By all means, continue.” offered the colonel noting that the blond’s golden eyes lit up visibly at the opportunity to challenge his superior and lover. 

“Okay!” the younger alchemist said and then quickly asked, “What do you get when you cross a dinosaur and a dog?”

Roy raised his eyebrows and Ed grinned ear to ear. 

“Well, I would say a chimera, but since this is a riddle and I have heard this one before, that isn’t my answer.” Roy said tapping his fingers on his desk. The blond suddenly looked worried. “I would say the answer is: a really worried mailman.” 

The dark-haired man tried to hide a laugh as the blond’s face fell. Ed’s riddles were always so innocent and cute, and in consequence, they were exceedingly easy to figure out. They had been playing this game for two weeks now. One would come up with a riddle or joke and the other had one chance to answer correctly. If you guessed wrong you had a point added to your score. Whoever reached 10 points first lost the game and became the other’s pet for a day. Roy had rather liked the idea and was surprised when Ed agreed to it. Curiosity made him wonder what the blond would to with him for a day, but the desire to have the blond in complete submission to him for a full 24 hours held more appeal than his curiosity so there was no way he was going to let Ed win. 

“You suck.” Ed pouted. The colonel didn’t bother to hide his laugh this time. Ed glared and the colonel’s grin widened.

“I have one for you.” The older man purred. Ed paled visibly and shifted uncomfortably. 

“N-no. That’s okay, colonel. I-I have something I just remembered that I should be doing!” the blond stuttered backing up quickly and heading for the door. He was stopped short by a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist. The colonel held him firmly in place and leaned down to whisper into the blond’s ear.

“Play nice, Edward.”

Roy smiled as he saw the little blond shiver slightly. He let his hands slide up under the man’s shirt, one hand swirling along his toned stomach the other caressing his chest, his thumbs circling Ed’s small sensitive nipples. A tortured whine was the colonel’s only response.

“This is your last chance so make sure you get it right.” Roy whispered continuing his ministrations. Ed licked his lips nervously and waited for his commanding officer to speak. Roy gently kissed along Ed’s jaw line before finally asking, “What do you call a gay dinosaur?”

Ed frowned, not sure if he liked where this was going. Roy moved the kisses lower causing the blond to gasp slightly as his lover nipped his collarbone. 

“I-I don’t know.” The blond said breathlessly, leaning his head back to give the colonel better access to his neck. God, he made it so hard for him to concentrate. Roy attacked the blond’s throat hungrily. 

“Is that your final answer?” Roy teased slipping his fingers down to the hem of the blond’s pants and tugging suggestively.

“Y-yes.” The blond said gritting his teeth. 

“That would make ten Edward. Are you sure?” the dark-haired tormentor teased, nibbling on his captive’s ear.

“Y-yes.” Ed groaned, loving and hating what was about to happen. The colonel flashed a wicked grin. 

“So I win?” 

“Damn it, Yes!” the blond cried in exasperation. Roy turned Ed around and kissed him roughly biting the man’s lower lip, begging for entrance which the blond allowed.

Roy pulled away for air and Ed breathlessly asked, “What was the answer?”

The colonel replied with a wicked grin, “A mega-sore-ass.”

Ed stared shocked. Roy pounced.


End file.
